minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Shenanigans with Bella1963
W.I.P Try to vacation pt 1 Bella1963 sighed as she breathes in the city air. "I'm going to have a stress free, happy, non-magical, normal, and stress less vacatio-" A building suddenly blows up in the distance. Screaming can be heard as superheroes rush in to fight the villain blowing stuff up. "...nevermind." *beep* World domination She was staring at the wall, contemplating her boring existence. What should she do now? Suddenly, she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and slammed her hand on the table. "Let's conquer the world." ----Bella1963 was done conquering the world. She has made world peace, the economy was double the efficiency it was before, the army was powerful, technology was better, everyone can eat food, and the rebellion has given up on fighting her. Now what? She was bored again. She sighed on her throne. Then, she took the crown from her head and threw it at some random dude besides her, declaring that the guy is the new ruler of the planet. She then disappeared into thin air. ----"1963, this is the SEVENTH time this week that you conquered a planet. This is getting a bit freaky." "It was for fun!" "Exactly. That's why it's so scary. At least TRY to put some effort into it!" *Beep* Another day in the lab The house was burning down. Scientress is trying to chase down Lollipop in pyromaniac mode. Ame Tormentee is torturing a rapist in the basement. Lost player is trying to hide in a corner. Candy was raining from the sky. Coffee is flooding the floors. Some random cultist is sacrificing sassy rainbow giraffes to an interdimensional demon. And Bella1963 is in the middle of it all, calmly sipping her mug of tea and staring into the distance. "Just another day." *beep* Poor ghost Bella1963 was staring at a part of the wall in her lab that is now covered in bloody handprints. Some ghost had found their way into this place again. "Seriously, how old are you? I thought you were way beyond the age of doing any more finger paintings on the wall now?" Then, she let out a frustrated sigh and turned into a corrupted version of herself. "You WILL clean up this mess after an hour or else I'm going to throw you into hell." The ghost, now scared, frantically nodded. So when Scientress came home, she saw a ghost taking a soaped sponge and trying to scrub blood off of the wall. "...oh god not this again." *beep* Assassination complete-nevermind She was just minding her own business when a sword suddenly punctured her chest. She fell to the ground. Her killer is behind her. "WE DID IT! WE KILLED 1963! WE KILLED A GODDESS!" Through their hard work, years of calculation, forging of the ultimate weapon, billions and trillions of money they put into this, they did it- Suddenly, a cough sounded behind them, sounding annoyed. They slowly turned around with pale faces to see Bella1963 non-chalantly standing, staring into their souls with the very obvious sword that is still in the middle of her chest. "Didn't you know it was rude to stab someone without their permission?" *beep* Any objections? Category:Bella1963 Category:For fun Category:Work in progress